Larry Quinn
Lawrence "Larry" Quinn is the main antagonist of the 2003 live action film adaptation of The Cat in the Hat. He is the Waldens' pompous neighbor who wants to marry Joan Walden for her wealth and get rid of her son Conrad by sending him to military school. He was portrayed by Alec Baldwin, who also portrayed Fred Frenger Junior in Miami Blues, Mark Cordell in The Juror, Nick Kudrow in Mercury Rising, Dennis in The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, Makunga in Madagascar 2: Back to Africa ''and Donald Trump in ''Saturday Night Live. Personality Briefly appearing humble, Larry sets himself up as an ideal boyfriend to Joan, but in reality he's an unemployed deadbeat living in financial debt and wants her fortune. He has very poor manners, such as burping in front of others. He doesn't truly love Joan, just using her as a pawn in his plan to gain an easier lifestyle. He also dislikes beeing called Larry. He is too lazy to work for a living, has gluttony, (using a girdle to cover up his large gut, much to his discomfort), and poor hygiene; evidenced by having false teeth and dirty laundry scattered across his home. Larry is also very vain, arrogant, and hypocritical as he compliments himself as "perfect", despite being a disgusting slob. He also has a manipulative side and constantly tries to manipulate Joan to agree with her. He loathes Conrad as he thinks of him as a stupid kid and a rule-breaker who will never amount to anything in life. At first, he suggested he wanted to send Conrad into military school to straighten up his behavior, but it turns out that he only wants to do it to get rid of him. It's possible that he also despises Conrad's sister Sally (and other children) as well as he calls her a "suck up" for being a sycophant towards Joan, even attempting to get rid of her by catching her in trouble as well. Larry ends up making a fool of himself after trying to turn Joan against her kids, which resulted in a disgusted Joan to dump him for his revolting actions. History Larry first appears posing as a real estate agent, returning Joan’s dog Nevins to her after Conrad gets into trouble for messing up the house. He believes the disobedient boy should be sent to military school to discipline him, though Joan is unsure of the offer despite Conrad’s misbehavior. Conrad overhears his conversation with his mother, saying he's not going to military school. Larry immediately displays his arrogance by verbally abusing Conrad, but complimenting himself. He then leaves claiming to have a meeting, though Conrad spots him exiting his car and returning to his house after Joan drives away. Later on, Larry confronts Conrad and Sally jumping on their couch. He reveals his true colors by calling Sally a ‘suck-up’. He then shows his gross side by stealing some beer and bread and burping into their faces. He leaves after his allergy to cat dander surfaces after the Cat in the Hat's fur falls near him. Larry's later revealed as a slob back in his home, which is in ruins and disarray. Several repo men arrive to repossess his TV, much to his dismay after failing to bribe them with an expired credit card. He then sees Nevins running on the streets again, and seizes this as an opportunity to get the kids in trouble. He calls Joan on the phone and reports this. He brings up the early discussion of military school, which she reluctantly considers. After her boyfriend just flatly hangs up with no empathy for her worries, Joan becomes suspicious and mistrustful of Larry's motives. He then kidnaps Nevins, planning to deliver him to Joan, but the Cat (posing as a hippie) tricks him into giving Nevins back to the kids. Larry soon realizes the deception after seeing Conrad, Sally, and the Cat scamper off with Nevins as they attempt to hurry home. The Cat drags Larry into his secret place, located in a telephone booth, and manages to get him lost. Unable to find them after exiting, Larry then goes over to Joan’s office and convinces her to go back to the house with him to ensure that her kids were up to no good, constantly nagging her to hurry home. However, they get pulled over by Thing 1 and Thing 2 (posing as police officers) and Larry decides to take matters into his own hands by stealing one of the Thing’s motorcyles to drive to Joan’s house himself, telling Joan to meet him there (also increasing her doubt). There, he catches the kids and plans to have them punished by their mother, but is surprised to see that the house is clean. At that point, the Cat personally appears to startle Larry, who sneezes, tearing through a wall and plummeting down a cliff screaming to his death, revealing the Cat’s world and causing the house to be messed up. Upset by the turn of events, Conrad and Sally decide to take full responsibility for what happened and face punishment from their mother, but the Cat and the Things fixed up the house to its original state (much to the kids’ delight). In the meantime, Larry ends up surviving while being covered in purple goo after being flushed from the house through a small pipe. After the Cat and the Things leave, Joan returns home to a clean house and warm greetings. However, Larry, covered in purple goo, appears. Furious at the kids of the humiliation he went through, he attempts to explain the events that occurred, which Joan finds them hard to believe. He tells her she's missing a perfect opportunity and asks her who she'll believe. Joan admits that while Conrad's behavior can be frustrating to the point she could tear her hair out, but despite it all she admits Conrad is a good kid and she believes in him. Having had enough of his manipulations on her, she then dumps Larry and demands for him to leave. He whimpers her name as she's tearing up the military school brochure and plastering it on his sticky chest. This leaves him in tears and on his knees before sneezing into his hands and leaving a trail of snot, much to Joan's repulse. Rejecting his proposal, she finally closes the door on him as he's heard sobbing her name. It is unknown what happened to Larry afterwards, though a deleted scene shows him exiting the porch while spotting Nevins licking off a purple goo splotch on the walkway. Larry angrily attempts to kick the dog as revenge against the Waldens, but the purple goo transforms Nevins into a larger dog, allowing him to fight back by ripping Larry’s pants off, much to his embarrassment. Nevins then chases a frightened Larry away, while the several repo men are towing Larry’s car away. Category:Characters Category:The Cat in the Hat characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Greedy characters Category:Villains Category:Liars Category:Dr. Seuss characters Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters Category:Antagonist